


Day One Hundred Twenty-Two || Walk in the Park

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [122]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: This is quickly becoming a routine, sneaking out of the house at night and hanging out in the neighborhood park. At least there's worse things Hinata could be breaking curfew for.





	Day One Hundred Twenty-Two || Walk in the Park

What she thought was going to be a one-time thing has turned into a habit.

Ever since the first early summer night Sasuke woke her up with coffee beans against her window, he’s done so several more times. Enough that she’s started suggesting he might need a sleep aid.

He insists his head’s just in another timezone. 

Either way, he’s taken her out of her house at odd hours of the morning more than once since the first witching hour outing, and each time, Hinata’s gotten more and more certain Hiashi’s going to catch her one of these nights. Then he’ll lock her in her room every evening at curfew, not letting her out until breakfast the next morning.

But so far, she’s been lucky. Or maybe she’s just more of a ninja than she thought.

Usually they just go walk in the park, but sometimes they wander around the other houses. Not getting into their fenced yards, but admiring architecture from the sidewalk they typically take for granted as something only in the background.

He’s been teaching her a lot about that lately: noticing what you take for granted.

Tonight, it’s three am, and the subtle sound of coffee beans against her panes rouses Hinata from sleep.

“You know, you  _ could _ just text me.”

“It might not wake you up.”

“And the beans have any better odds?! My dad’s going to find a hill of them under my window and get suspicious!”

“I pick them back up.”

...she blinks. “...you do?”

“Yeah. Been using the same ones over and over. Can’t be wasting good coffee, Hyūga.”

“Would you  _ please _ stop calling me that? I have a name! Hyūga could be anyone in my family.”

“But I only ever talk to you.”

Pale eyes roll. He’s impossible.

“C’mon, we got places to be and time to waste.”

Sighing in defeat, Hinata slips into her clothes and follows. As typical, she dons shorts and a shirt under her favorite periwinkle sweatshirt. Quiet sneakers let her do just that through the house until she’s out the back door, her father none the wiser.

“So, where to tonight?” Hinata questions, perking a brow at the blanket tucked under Sasuke’s arm.

“Park. It’s a nice clear night, and I think there’s s’posed to be some meteor showers.”

That perks her up. “Really? I didn’t hear that!”

“Hence why I’m staying up on purpose for once. And why I’ve got this.” He gestures to the blanket.

“Oh!”

They stroll through the quiet neighborhood, Hinata marveling as always how different it feels at night. Daytime sees it so busy and noisy. But now? It’s like no one else on Earth exists.

It’s just...peaceful. The isolated feeling of being alone without  _ being _ alone.

Rather than lie on the grass, they return to the multi-toy structure, climbing to the top and lying atop the blanket among the walls of the make-believe fortress. If the cop that typically patrols rolls by, he’d surely see them just out on the ground. They’ll be well-hidden up here.

“Comfy?”

“Mhm!”

“I even did laundry just for this. Smells clean, huh?”

She can’t help a giggle at that. “It’s v-very nice. I didn’t know you were so into space.”

“I’m not. Just thought it’d be neat.” Staring skyward, he glances to her. “...thought you’d like it.”

Hinata can’t help a small jolt.  _ Me…? _

“Oh, I saw one!”

“W-what?” Flustered, she moves her gaze back up to watch the night sky.

Slowly at first, and then gradually getting faster, the comets streak across the sky directly above them. Lost in the sight, Hinata soon forgets Sasuke’s comment, too enthralled with pointing every time the sky alights. Beside her, Sasuke mostly lets her lead, dark eyes watching each she gestures to. Once she’s distracted, he spares the occasional sidelong glance to watch her expressions, his own unreadable.

“Aw...I think it’s over.” Several minutes have passed without a single sighting. Arms draped loosely across her middle, Hinata keeps watching. “See any, Sasuke?”

“...no.”

Her lips pull into a hint of a pout, sad it’s finished. “That was really cool…! Thanks for bringing me.”

“Yeah, sure. Any time.”

Heaving a small sigh, she keeps studying the stars. She really should learn some constellations so she’d know what she’s looking at. “...it’s so nice out here at night. I’m g-glad you started bringing me.”

“Me too. It’s nice to have some company. I used to like going it alone, but...I dunno. It’s weird. With you around, it’s like I’m alone, but...I’m not.”

“I think I know what you mean. We don’t...get in each other’s way. Quiet company.”

“Yeah…”

Glancing to him, Hinata stares idly as he turns to look in tandem. Suddenly there’s a funny feeling in the base of her gut. Like misjudging how many stairs you’re taking. A kind of tension makes her realize where they are, how they’re alone...at night...side by side. Is...is she supposed to…?

Across the street, a car alarm suddenly blares in the silence.

Gasping in fearful surprise, Hinata almost jolts upright before Sasuke pins her down.

“Shh! It’s probably just a cat jumping on the car.”

Thoroughly rattled by the shock to her senses, Hinata glances through a gap in the structure’s side. Headlights flash rhythmically in time with the siren.

“It’ll turn off soon.”

“W-what if my dad gets up to see what’s -?”

“I doubt it. We’re quite a few houses down, he’s not gonna care.” Still propped up on an elbow with a hand on Hinata’s further arm to keep her down, he peers over the top.

A minute more of the noise passes before it finally fades back into silence. 

“...okay. We’re fine.”

Still tense, Hinata tries to relax, heart pounding beneath her sternum.

...his hand’s still on her arm.

Giving it a glance, she then looks to Sasuke. “...um…”

“ Huh…? Oh, uh...sorry.” He withdraws the limb, looking to her a bit sheepishly.

“It’s fine…”

...that same tension seems to creep back in with the quiet.

“Hey, uh...can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Could I…? I mean, would you want to -?” Sasuke cuts himself off a few times, clearly struggling with something.

“What?”

“Do you...wanna go out with me?”

She blinks. Blinks again. “Like...go somewhere…?”

“No, I mean - well okay, yeah, but -” A hand weaves back nervously through his hair. “...I mean like...date. Go steady. Whatever you’re supposed to call it.”

One last blink...and then her eyes go wide. “...you mean, you w-want to…?”

“If it’s a dumb idea, just...tell me now. I don’t wanna make things, like...awkward. But maybe I’ve already done that, I dunno. I just...I keep thinking about it, and -”

“Sasuke.”

He clams up.

Surprisingly, she...finds herself rather calm. “...I’d like that.”

“...you would? It won’t...make things weird?”

“No…? We’re still friends. We can just, um…” She goes pink. “Try being...more than...friends?”

“...yeah. I guess.”

Silence blooms, and grows, and grows…

“Uh, anyway...we probably better get home.” Sasuke sits up, avoiding her gaze. “It’s getting pretty late…”

“Yeah…”

They gather up the blanket before checking if the coast is clear, then heading back toward their neighboring houses. Despite their new arrangement, neither of them say anything, making the trek in silence.

“Okay...uh, guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah...thanks again for taking me.”

“Sure, sure.”

She smiles at him, a bit blushed. “Maybe we can just...s-say that was our first date? Get it...out of the way?”

Sasuke blinks. He hadn’t considered that. “...yeah, sure.”

“Okay. Goodnight.”

“Night...Hinata.”

Sneaking her way back in (how has Hiashi not noticed yet?), Hinata heads into her room and...goes about her normal routine, slipping back into bed. It...still hasn’t really hit her yet, has it? Maybe in the morning she’ll realize what he just asked her to do.

...and the possible consequences.

But for now, she’s gonna just...go to sleep. Maybe dream of a meteor shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy, he finally did it xD
> 
> ngl I thought about having them smooch, but...we've gotta let it builddd...cuz I'm evil x3 More of the most-consistent little mini modern series. I can't remember what all days they are, but...the regulars surely know what I'm talking about, lol
> 
> Anywhoozle, it's...very late, and I'm very tired (hurray multiple sleepless nights), so time to head to bed! Thanks for reading~


End file.
